Throne Watcher and Defender
320px | location = Throne Of Want | drops = Throne Watcher Soul Throne Defender Soul Ring of the Evil Eye +2 (NG+) | hp = | hp-plus = | souls = 68,000 | souls-plus = 102,000 }}The Throne Watcher and Defender are bosses in Dark Souls II. Description The Throne Watcher and Defender are fought as a pair. The Defender is a heavily armored warrior while the Watcher is lighter and more agile, both wield a shield and a greatsword. Location They are found in the Throne Of Want, behind the King's Gate in Drangleic Castle which can only be opened with the King's Ring. They share the same arena as Nashandra. Strategy The Watcher is fast while the Defender is slightly slower, making the fight very reminiscent of the fight with Ornstein and Smough; as such, the same strategies can be utilized. One difference between the two fights is that both must be killed almost simultaneously. Failure to do so will result in one attempting to resurrect the other with full health which can be done indefinitely, though there is a delay before the remaining one will attempt to resurrect their fallen comrade. The player may finish off whoever is trying to resurrect the other as there is a casting time for the revival. Both of them will buff their weapons with Lightning (Defender) and Magic (Watcher) when they reach half health. In addition, the Defender will throw away his shield once he starts buffing his sword and he will not regain it even if he is revived. The Watcher has lower resistances than the Defender, so a good strategy is to bring the Watcher to low health and then kill the Defender; the Watcher can be easily dispatched during the revival of the Defender. The Watcher is usually the one to close the distance first, splitting the both of them up and allowing for easy damage. However, after losing his shield, the Defender will be much more aggressive and will close the distance much more frequently. Both bosses tend to go for the same target, making it harder to split them up to fight them individually. This can be used as an advantage if one wishes to do so: the host or phantom, if targeted, can tank them while the other damages from behind. Summoning Vengarl of Forossa and Benhart of Jugo can be summoned for the fight, both summon signs can be found right outside the fog door. In Scholar of the First Sin, Bradley of the Old Guard can also be summoned for this fight. Attacks :(in progress) Defenses Throne Watcher Throne Defender Drops Ring of the Evil Eye +2 | Ring of the Evil Eye.png | Guaranteed (NG+) }} Notes *If the player has obtained the Giant's Kinship, then Nashandra will enter the arena immediately after this fight in a cinematic, and her boss fight will start. Any players or NPCs summoned that have survived the fight will remain with the host to defeat Nashandra and then Aldia. *The Throne Watcher is left-handed, unlike most bosses in the game. *By using a Bonfire Ascetic on the Drangleic Castle bonfire, King's Gate, Throne Watcher and Defender can be respawned. *If a Bonfire Ascetic is used, then once the Watcher and Defender are both defeated and their souls received, Nashandra's boss fight will ensue immediately. *Both bosses can be parried. *Throne Watcher and Defender have the same defenses; however, Throne Watcher has a higher magic defense. *The Throne Defender Set and Throne Watcher Set will be sold by Maughlin the Armorer in Majula after defeating them. Gallery throne arena.jpg|The arena in which you fight Keepers of the Throne.png|The player faces the Throne Watcher and Defender Videos Let's play Dark souls II - 152 - Boss fight!!! Throne Watcher and Defender|Fighting the Throne Watcher and Defender with Benhart and Vengarl (skip to 03:25) Dark Souls II - PART 24 Throne of Want & Giant Memories Music pl:Opiekun tronu i Strażnik tronu Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Enemy Pages Missing Data